Friends To Lovers?
by Permen Caca
Summary: Kalian hanya sahabat, tidak lebih. Pernahkah kau merasakan padanya satu kata yang dapat mengubah status kalian itu mengendap-ngendap di balik ekspresi nakal miliknya, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk keluar, juga menanti waktu yang tepat. Tapi tidak pernah ia lolos dari bibirnya. Menjalani persahabatan platonik? Takkan semudah itu.


Mobil bus sudah terparkir rapi di pelataran itu. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dan bernada ceria di sekitarku. Bola mataku bergerak mencari bagian rombonganku—ah, itu dia! Temanku, Karin melambai-lambai ke arahku. Bergegas kubawa langkahku menghampirinya.

"Tasku ini letaknya di mana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tas berisikan pakaian-pakaianku yang akan kugunakan beberapa hari ke depan. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku untuk pergi ke kota Mizugakure dan menginap di sana selama 3 hari. Sekolahku mengadakan wisata untuk berlibur—mengingat kami sudah kelas tiga SMA. Perjalanan itu mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir bagi kami.

"Oh, serahkan saja tasnya pada Zaku, dia yang akan mengurusnya" jawab Karin. Lalu dia memanggil Zaku dan menarik tasku untuk disimpan di dalam bagasi bus. Zaku sedikit mengernyit melihat tasku yang kecil. Semua perempuan kebanyakan membawa koper ataupun tas mereka tidak sekecil aku. Tentu saja, aku hanya membawa baju yang tidak berlebihan—dicukupkan. Kuperkirakan kami akan lebih lama di bus dan di perjalanan dari pada di penginapan. Jadi, pasti akan tidak sering mandi ataupun mengganti baju.

"Bus kita?" tanyaku pada Karin. Dengan cepat Karin mengangkat lengan kanannya dan jemari lentik itu menyisakan telunjuk. Mengarah pada bus berwarna biru _donker _yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku bersegera menaiki bus untuk memastikan tempat dudukku. Aku sudah berjanji akan duduk di samping Ino dalam perjalanan ini. Kutapaki perlahan bus itu dan bernapas lega saat menemukan Ino. Dia pintar memilih bangku. Posisinya berada di tengah bus.

"Kenapa lama datangnya, Sakura?" gerutunya. Cengiran kusunggingkan di wajahku. Aku tahu Ino menungguku dan sengaja datang lebih awal agar bisa mendapatkan posisi bangku yang enak. Sedikitnya aku merasa bersalah karena dia menunggu di bus untuk menjaga agar bangku kami tidak direbut teman-temanku. Hari ini Ino tampak cantik dengan jaket kuningnya dan rambutnya digerai rapi. Tak lupa, jepitan manis di dekat telinganya.

"Maaf," balasku pelan. Kulepas tas kecilku dan meletakkannya di bangkuku. Pas berada di samping jendela. Berniatku untuk segera keluar dari bus dan menikmati udara selama mungkin—aku takut mabuk dalam perjalanan. Ino nampaknya tidak mau ikut keluar. Dia begitu asyik dengan ponsel ungunya dan mungkin sudah nyaman di bangkunya. Ya sudahlah.

"Hei, Sakura," sapa Tenten waktuku berselisih jalan dengannya. Kubalas dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan langkahku. Sesampainya di luar, yang kutatap pertama kali adalah langit. Awannya bergerombol banyak, cahaya mentari sore berpendar manis memukau dengan sentuhan warna jingga, ungu, dan _pink_ lembut. Cerah sekali hari ini. Tidak ada tanda yang menunjukan kesialan. Semuanya berjalan normal.

Tapi, mengapa perasaanku gelisah dan ketakutan begini? Seolah … sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian buruk menimpa kami dalam perjalanan.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, Sakura?" tanya Temari menyentakkanku.

"Benarkah?" Kupegangi wajahku. Tanganku dingin kali ini. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hangat. Aku juga tidak merasa diriku sedang sakit.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Temari menawarkan sepotong roti kepadaku. Aku menolaknya halus.

"Oh, aku sudah makan." Kurasa, aku terlalu tegang karena mendapat firasat buruk hingga tak sadar kalau wajahku memucat. Oh, Tuhan. Semoga perjalananku baik-baik saja. Aku _harus_ yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah." Temari berlalu dari hadapanku. Menyisakan ketegangan pada diriku akibat ucapannya soal wajahku yang pucat. Sial, kenapa aku jadi pemikir begini, sih? Biasanya aku cuek pada hal-hal delusional. Tapi memang, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tipe melankolis. Semenjak Lee—teman akrabku yang menyatakan cinta dan Naruto—sahabatku yang entah kenapa semenjak aku menceritakan soal pengakuan Lee, malah menjauh.

"Naruto…." gumamku saat melihat sosoknya yang sedang duduk di pinggir pagar pelataran bersama teman laki-lakinya serta teman perempuannya. Mataku mulai terasa perih mengingat hubungan kami yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Kami memang berbeda kelas, tapi kami sering bertemu. Dulunya, tak pernah kami jika berselisih jalan, tidak bercanda ria meski hanya satu menit. Sekarang, aku merasa kami begitu jauh. Meski berkali kusampirkan senyum, tapi dia tidak peduli. Matanya menatapku tak ubahnya seperti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku.

**TIIIIIT**

Klakson bus berbunyi, dan itu pertanda perjalananku akan dimulai. Teman-temanku berduyun-duyun masuk ke dalam bus. Aku memanjatkan doa semoga semua ini baik-baik saja.

_Mizugakure, here I go!_

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friends To Lovers? © Permen Caca**

**Warning : **Random. Bored. OOC

**.**

**Fanfic is just for fun. Not for take commercial :)**

**.**

.

.

Langit diselimuti awan tebal kemerahan malam ini. Aku mendesah kecewa. Padahal dalam perjalanan ini, aku berharap dapat melihat ribuan bintang yang pastinya jarang kutemui di kota besar seperti Konohagakure. Tak lama berselang beberapa menit, hujan pun merintik membasahi jendela. Menambah dingin yang sudah tercipta karena adanya _AC_. Aku memeluk diriku. Terbersit rasa sesal kecil karena tidak mengindahkan perkataan ibuku untuk memakai jaket ataupun baju berlengan panjang pada musim penghujan begini.

"Emm." Ino mengerang di pangkuanku yang sudah dialasi bantal. Aku mengusap-usap lengannya agar segera tenang. Ino pun kembali tertidur nyenyak. Suasana di sekitarku sudah hening. Hanya alunan musik merdu yang mengawani—karena rata-rata temanku sudah tertidur semua. Kelelahan akibat sepanjang perjalanan tadi bernyanyi dengan Sasuke sebagai pemain gitarnya.

Aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur. Memainkan ponsel pun percuma, sinyal tidak ada sama sekali malam ini. Kuputuskan untuk mendengar lagu dengan _handsfree_ Karin yang tadi kupinjam. Lagu itu terputar dan musiknya mulai merambat pelan melalui masuk indra pendengaranku.

_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri~_

Kupejam mataku lapat-lapat. Bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul bagai hantu. Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan hubungan kami yang sudah merenggang. Apa sih yang salah dengan dirinya? Atau apa aku ada salah padanya? Kami sudah lama bersahabat. Kami memang bertolak belakang. Naruto adalah tipe yang sangat santai dalam hidupnya. Sedangkan aku tipe serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

Seringkali kami bertengkar karena hal spele—dia selalu tertawa jika aku memasang wajah serius. Aku marah karena sikapnya yang suka bercanda itu tidak tahu waktu dan tempat. Kami acapkali tertawa dan berbincang-bincang. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang serius. Sungguh.

Aku tahu, terkadang dinding yang terbangun di antara kami hampir runtuh. Namun entah bagaimana suaraku atau dia tercekat saat ingin memusnahkan kedok kami. Matanya yang sarat afeksi itu menjadi buktiku dan aku pun yakin, caraku tersenyum padanya menjadi bukti pada dirinya. Pilihan terakhir kami akhirnya jatuh pada persahabatan platonik.

Platonik? Tidak akan segampang itu. Persahabatan kami di uji dengan kehadiran Lee. Lee adalah teman kami berdua. Kami sudah cukup lama berteman dengannya. Hingga akhir-akhir ini sikap Lee terlihat aneh bagiku. Mentraktirku makan, mencari perhatian denganku dan membawaku pada pembicaraan yang tidak tentu arah.

"Sepertinya dia suka padamu," kata Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku menjelaskan prilakunya yang aneh. Aku pun menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto, dan mendapatkan penjelasan bahwa Lee seringkali bertanya pada Naruto tentang aku. Semua keraguanku akhirnya pecah saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hanya mengungkapkan. Tidak memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Aku senang karena kami masih bisa berteman baik.

Lambat laun, kusadari bahwa Lee semakin sering muncul di hadapanku. Kusadari bahwa Naruto mulai menjaga jarak. Sejujurnya, aku lelah meladeni orang yang bertele-tele seperti Lee. Kalau saja aku dan Lee belum berteman lama, kupastikan aku akan mencuekinya dari awal. Meski pada akhirnya, aku menghindarinya juga karena dia hampir tidak membiarkanku sendirian kemana-mana. Kemudian aku menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Kau pacaran saja dengannya," saran Naruto enteng. Dia tidak menatapku. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Karena—"Aku menjilat bibirku. Memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan kembali, "—aku tidak ingin ada yang sakit hati."

"Siapa memangnya yang akan sakit hati?"

"Kamu." Aku langsung menutup mulut akibat ucapanku barusan. Bodoh.

"Apa? Aku? Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa. Entah kenapa caranya tertawa terdengar hambar sekali. Biasanya, jika dia tertawa aku akan ikut tertawa. Minimal tersenyum. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" nada Naruto merendah.

Karena kamu … suka, kan? Batinku. Tapi aku tidak berkata seperti itu. "Aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Lagipula, aku tidak pantas menerimanya—" Aku sudah sering menyakiti Lee. Menghindarinya tanpa kejelasan apa pun atau tidak mau berbicara dengannya itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kau terima saja dia, bukalah hatimu untuk orang yang menyukaimu."

"Kau … mendukungku?"

"Kau berharap aku tidak mendukungmu?"

Aku terdiam. Dinding itu kembali kokoh. Jurang pemisah itu kembali menganga sebelum aku kembali mengambil langkah. Kenapa jujur itu susah sekali, sih? Kemudian kucoba untuk berkata apa saja demi memecahkan atmosfir canggung yang menyelimuti. Yang terlontar adalah kata ini. "Iya, ya. Kau sahabatku, kan? Tidak mungkin lebih. Kau juga tidak suka padaku, kan? Hahaha."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum tipis dan berkata, "Iya."

Udaraku diambil oleh senyumannya itu. Sesak sekali. Mataku terasa pedas dan hatiku berdentam sakit. Sebenarnya aku sedih karena apa? Karena dia mendukungku atau karena senyumnya itu berlumur perih?

Dari sinilah, hubungan kami mulai merenggang….

"Sakura."

Aku membuka mata. Ino menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Kulirik jendela dan ternyata hari sudah pagi. Bus sudah berhenti. Segera kukucek mataku untuk membiasakan penglihatan pada penerangan langit pagi.

"Sudah sampai nih. Kita cari kamar mandi, yuk? Aku gerah." Ino menarik-narik tanganku hingga aku berdiri. Ukh, aku bisa merasakan badanku pegal-pegal akibat tidur dalam posisi duduk. Sebaiknya aku melakukan perenggangan dulu sebelum mengikuti Ino yang sudah duluan keluar.

Laut Kure adalah singgahan pertama kami dalam wisata ini. Bukannya langsung ke penginapan, tapi malah ke laut ini, ck. Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Aku bisa melihat matahari terbit di sini. Lautnya begitu biru. Hamparan langit luas terbentang. Kurasakan angin mengibarkan rambutku ketika sampai di luar. Airnya berombak kecil membuatku ingin segera menyeburkan diri dan mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Hah, sayangnya aku tidak bisa berenang. Menyelam sih bisa, itu pun tidak akan kembali lagi ke permukaan alias tenggelam.

"Sakuraa, cepat ke sini! Sebelum kamar mandinya di penuhi orang lain." Ino memanggilku—lebih tepatnya memerintahku. Kepala kutelengkan ke belakang dan melihat siluet gadis itu sedang menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk memberiku kode. Bergegas kukemas tasku, lalu secepat kilat datang ke arahnya. Sepertinya, mandi bisa menghilangkan pegal di sekujur tubuhku.

Selesai membersihkan diri atau kata lainnya mandi, memang benar, pegal di tubuhku menghilang. Kupoleskan selayang bedak bayi pada wajahku, kemudian _lipbalm_ untuk bibirku yang kering. Sentuhan terakhir, kurapikan rambutku. Membiarkannya tergerai melewati pundakku. Taraa! Inilah penampilan sederhanaku. Bajuku kaus berkerah berwarna abu-abu terang. Di bagian dada kiriku, tercetak kecil lambang sekolahku; buku yang dikelilingi gandum. Serta tulisan "St. High School" dan nama kelasku "Science-Creative"—itulah baju seragam untuk kelasku (yang sengaja dibuat untuk perjalanan wisata ini agar terlihat kompak dan tidak kalah dengan kelas lainnya)

"Karin, kau terlihat pucat," ucap Tenten khawatir di belakangku. Aku mengerling untuk memastikannya. Benar, wajahnya pucat.

"Aku mabuk perjalanan. Belum makan juga," terangnya. Segera saja Tenten menceramahinya. Merecokinya dengan berbagai makanan dan obat mabuk. Diam-diam, aku malah merasa geli sendiri. Tenten bersikap seperti ibunya saja. Tinggal memoleskan _lipstick_ merah dan sempurna sudah. Karin bersikap kekanakan, Tenten dewasa, dan aku membosankan. Herannya, kami bisa akrab meski bertolak belakang. Kami sama-sama penyuka musik _jazz_ serta _film_ komedi-romantis dan _horror_.

Setelah acara ceramah Tenten itu selesai, Karin pun memaksakan dirinya untuk makan. Syukurlah, dia tidak muntah sama sekali. Kami pun berjalan-jalan di pinggir lautan. Pelan-pelan. Menikmati suguhan indah alam di sini. Shino dan Kiba yang berpapasan dengan kami pun mengikuti kami.

"_San … ni … "_ Shino memberi aba-aba.

Kami segera membentuk formasi saat Shino ingin memotret dengan kameranya. Aku terbelalak ketika dari kejauhan melihat siluet yang kukenal. Rahangku menegang.

"_Ichi_!"

Kuganti sekejap kilat ekspresi terkejutku itu dengan ekspresi senyum yang mengarah pada benda yang di genggaman Shino. Ini adalah memoar kami. Memoar yang akan mengundang senyum ketika suatu masa kami melihatnya kembali.

Segera kulihat hasil foto itu, kemudian mengulas senyum yang kuusahakan tertanda ceria sangat dan bersikap sok sibuk pada hasil foto. Aku sedang berusaha bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu, saat aku merasakan Naruto melewatiku dan menatapku. Setelah rasa itu tidak terasa lagi, irisku mengerling sebentar ke arahnya dan kulihat siluet punggungnya yang sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya.

Mendadak, aku merasa lemas. Perasaan gelisah lagi-lagi menggerogotiku.

8-8-8-8-8

Perjalanan kedua kami adalah pantai di kota Tazuna. Berbeda ombaknya dengan Laut Kure, ombak di sini bergulung cukup besar. Apalagi mengingat sudah sore hari, sudah waktunya pasang. Pasir di sini memang tidak seputih pasir yang kutemui di kota Kumo, tapi pasir di sini sangat lembut. Segera aku berserta teman-temanku melepas selop dan bermain ombak. Kami di sini menunggu _sunset_ yang hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi.

Bebatuan karang menjadi tempat kami berduduk-duduk sembari melempar kelakar ceria. Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah samping, aku cukup terkejut menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang duduk di sampingku. Mata kelamnya menatap langit. Air mukanya memancarkan ketenangan. Mungkin sadar diperhatikan, segera dia melirikan matanya itu padaku dan menyeringai.

"Jangan melamun," ujarnya. Sudut-sudut bibirku berkedut untuk membentuk senyum. Seperti ada arus misterius di antara kami, dan aku memilih mengikutinya. Kami bercerita hal-hal ringan dan sekejap saja aku merasa akrab dengannya. Hanya saja, tidak bertahan lama. Ketika irisku menangkap siluet Lee yang berada tidak jauh dari kami. Melangkah ke tempatku duduk.

_Crap_. Mau apa dia di sini?

Lee tidaklah sekelas denganku. Rombongannya saja tidak sebatang hidung pun kulihat berkeliaran di pantai ini. Rasaku mereka masih di bus. Apa dia sengaja keluar untuk bertemu denganku?

"Hei, Sakura," sapanya ketika sampai di tempatku dan duduk di bebatuan di depanku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk mengulas senyum.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa sendirian? Mana teman-temanmu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Menikmati pantai. Alam yang hanya sekali-kali kujumpai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" Aku segera bangkit berdiri. Berniat untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Di sini saja."

"Bukankah kau ingin sendiri?"

"Aku … hanya ingin bercerita denganmu. Jangan bersikap seolah kau ingin menghindariku."

Aku membeku. Kata-katanya menampar pipiku telak. Hingga sedikit memerah. Sialan, aku memang tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong. Aku kembali duduk. Kali ini, aku menatapnya. Aku ingin marah padanya. Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri yang marah tanpa sebab.

"Kau ingin bercerita apa?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu sinis?" nada suaranya mengajakku agar bisa bercanda. Sayangnya tidak berhasil. "Oh, ya. Siapa _chara_ yang kau suka dalam anime _Kuro-Kuro_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku bahkan tidak tahu _anime_ apa itu," ujarku singkat. Berharap agar pembicaraan yang tidak jelas arahnya ini akan segera berakhir. Tampaknya, Lee masih tidak mengerti. Masih saja berusaha mengenalkan anime itu padaku atau menggantinya dengan anime lain.

"Lee …" ucapku hampir frustrasi akibat aku tidak mengerti dan berminat untuk membahas apapun sekarang. Setidaknya, sekarang ini aku tidak ingin membahas apapun bersama Lee. "Kenapa kau masih ngotot sih? Membicarakan anime ini itu? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu. Tidak bisakah kau membicarakannya pada temanmu? Misalnya Jugo?" Jugo setahuku, termasuk _otaku_.

"Karena kau enak jika dibawa cerita."

Tuhaaan. "Kenapa mesti aku? Bukankah kau punya teman seperti Jugo dan Suigetsu? Bukankah mereka asyik dibawa cerita? Kulihat kau sering sekali tertawa bersama mereka. Tempat dudukmu juga berada di sekitar mereka, kan? Kau juga mengatakan kalau kau tidak sedang kelahi bersama mereka—"

Aku masih belum puas.

"—lantas kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap menyendiri? Kau ini sengaja mencari perhatian ya? Tidak bisakah kau belajar untuk membaur dengan yang lainnya? Bukankah bersama itu lebih asyik?" Aku bernapas berat. Kepalaku mulai terasa berputar menghadapi sikap Lee yang semakin hari hampir menyamai seorang _stalker_.

"Baiklah," ucap Lee setelah beberapa jeda. "Aku akan kembali ke bus kalau begitu." Nadanya tidak berkesan sedih atau apa, melainkan tenang. Membuatku dicambuk rasa bersalah. Tapi enggan untuk aku akui. Mengalihkan pikiran, aku bergabung dengan teman-temanku. Kami kembali bermain dengan ombak. Bahkan, Kiba tidak segan-segan mendorong badanku agar tercebur ke dalam ombak.

"Kurang ajar kau, Kiba!" geramku sembari mengejarnya. Kiba berlari sambil tertawa lepas-lepas. Dia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tameng untuk menghalangiku memukulnya.

"Oi, kenapa aku ikutan jadi korban?" gerutu Sasuke kesal karena tubuhnya di putar ke sana kemari. Kiba yang lincah itu membuatku lelah, sehingga aku berhenti mengejarnya. Sasuke kuperhatikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adegan kejar-kejaran barusan. Gantian, sekarang Ino yang mengejar Kiba karena berhasil membuat celananya basah hingga lutut. Aku tertawa senang melihat Kiba yang dipukuli oleh Ino dengan tasnya.

Melihat Sasuke sedang lengah, aku segera menarik lengannya menuju ombak. Tentu saja tidak berhasil, dia kan laki-laki. Membalas, dia malah menarik lenganku dan aku memberontak. Gara-gara itu aku hampir tergelincir. Kami pun tertawa-tawa. Mulai merasa panas, segera kukuncir rambutku ke atas.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" panggil Karin. Kami berdua pun menoleh ke sumber suara. "_Say cheese_!" lanjutnya dan kami langsung memasang pose.

Terbentuk lagi satu memoar yang takkan terlupakan.

Para guru memanggil kami agar segera berkumpul. Aku lupa mengambil sendalku, sehingga aku tertinggal. Aku berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Merasa lega namun tidak lama, ketika tiba-tiba aku menyadari di depanku ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri. Aku terdiam. Kaku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sudah lama tidak berbicara.

"Dasar gila. Tertawa-tawa sendiri,"ejeknya. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang kukenal. Ekspresi Naruto yang kurindukan semenjak dia memasang topeng dinginnya. Ekspresi jahilnya. Aku memukul lengannya kuat.

"Apa katamu?" geramku. Dia menyengir. "Ah, jadi sekarang kau tukang angkat barang ya? Atau tukang jaga barang?" balasku mengejek. Di lengannya, tergantung beberapa tas cewek dan cowok.

"Aku kan memang baik hati, Sakura-_chan_," sombongnya bergurau. Cara Naruto memanggilku itu juga kurindukan.

"Dasar." Kupukul lengannya sekali lagi. Kami terlalu asyik bergurau dan memukul hingga tak sadar bahwa jarak kami berhadapan hanya tinggal seperempat lengan. Kami bertumbuk pandang dan terdiam. Meski sudah lama bersahabat, kami tidak pernah _sedekat_ ini. Aku berusaha membaca pemuda yang di depanku ini. Meneliti setiap gurat di wajahnya. Sekilas, kutangkap jejak emosi asing di matanya yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Uh. Oh. Teman-temanku sudah berkumpul, aku duluan ya," pamitnya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman tipis—membuatku resah. Dia mulai memakai topeng dinginnya kembali.

Tak ayal, membuatku melontarkan pertanyaan aneh, "Kau baik-baik saja?"—aneh, karena dia memang terlihat sehat-sehat saja—membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Kemudian segera berbalik dan menatapku. Senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh sisi wajahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir begitu," ucapnya seolah bisa membacaku. Bukannya bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang terkesan ambigu. Dia mengerti … aku.

Akibatnya, sampai malam pun, sejumput pertanyaan terus berputar di otakku. Apa makna di balik sikap dinginnya Naruto? Emosi apa tadi yang kulihat di matanya? Kenapa dia berusaha membangun dinding dan menjaga jarak padaku—sementara cewek lain bisa menyentuhnya sesuka hati? Dan kenapa aku merasa begitu ketakutan dan seperti tersesat akhir-akhir ini? Ke … na … pa—zzzz. Zzz.

8-8-8-8-8

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir perjalanan wisata kami. Para guru memberi jam bebas pada muridnya untuk berbelanja. Aku ditarik paksa oleh Ino dan Sasame untuk menghampiri toko jam. Pada awalnya, aku menurut saja. Tapi mereka terlalu sibuk melihat arloji yang terpajang sehingga aku tercampakkan. Bahkan rengekanku untuk meminta mereka beralih ke tempat lain untuk melihat aneka mainan lucu tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti mereka dan menikmati perjalan pasar kerajinan ini sendirian. Berbagai aneka barang lucu khas Mizugakure kulihat. Namun belum ada yang menarik hati.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Panggilan itu!—aku segera menghadap ke asal suara—"Naruto?" kataku tak percaya. Kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya? Aku sendirian dan dia juga sendirian.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang kubalas dengan kendikan bahu. Berusaha terlihat cuek dan bersikap biasa. "Kalau begitu ikut saja denganku mengelilingi pasar ini sekalian mencari _souvernir_."

_Hell yeah_! Aku ingin melonjak kegirangan mendengar ajakan itu. Tapi tidak akan kulakukan karena itu norak—"Baiklah," kataku dengan nada sedatar mungkin seraya memutar bola mataku—terkesan tak berminat. Naruto tersenyum, lalu membungkuk hormat dengan tangan terulur padaku—layaknya para pria bangsawan meminta para gadis untuk berdansa bersama mereka.

Tentu saja kubalas dengan memukul lengannya. Aku takkan pernah terbujuk dengan cara-cara seperti itu. Kami pun berkeliling _stand_ sembari berkelakar riang.

"Uuughhh!" kataku geram saat tiba-tiba sesosok beralis tebal terlintas di pikiranku, "kautahu? Lee semakin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia muncul di mana saja seperti hantu!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "sejujurnya aku saja malas berdekatan dengannya. Aku waktu itu lagi sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Dia memanggilku—kupikir pembicaraan itu penting untukku, tapi ternyata tidak—dia ngomong 'aku-ingin-bertanya-padamu-tentang-Sakura'," ucap Naruto mempraktekkan bagaimana cara Lee memanggilnya paksa dan berbisik rendah di telinganya.

"Apa? Seberapa sering dia begitu?"

"Sering sekali dia memanggil untuk hal yang tidak penting. Dia paling tidak bisa membaca situasi—"

Aku refleks memegang lengan Naruto saat menyadari siluet Lee hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kami. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan sama-sama tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Coba bayangkan, ketika kau membicarakan orang lain, tiba-tiba saja orang yang kau bicarakan ada di depanmu!

Aku yang yakin sekali situasi ini akan berubah buruk, ingin menangis. Aku merasa yang tadinya berada di atas awan dan tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah. Kesenanganku hancur ketika Lee muncul, bak vas bunga yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Naruto mengajakku agar tetap melangkah—dan berbisik rendah untuk tetap bersikap biasa. Biarpun begitu, aku tetap ingin menangis karena bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalian berdua pacaran, ya?" tanya Lee saat kami akan melewatinya. Aku hanya melempar senyum, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk tak menjawab. Kami pun melanjtkan langkah—namun seperti yang kuduga, Lee mengikuti kami. Aku yang jarang mendapatkan kesempatan berjalan-jalan hanya dengan Naruto mengutuk dalam hati dan lagi-lagi menahan airmata yang hendak keluar.

Yeah, aku memang cengeng. Aku begitu senang bisa bersama Naruto dan sangat lama menantikan hal ini—rasanya, tiba-tiba momen itu hancur akan sangat menyakitkan.

Ukh, Lee memulai lagi kata-katanya yang menjijikan—gombalan dan pujian-pujian yang tak berarti di telingaku. Kulempar pandang pada Naruto di sampingku yang bisa kurasakan betapa dirinya ingin minggat dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Sampailah kami ke tempat penjualan berbagai macam makanan khas Mizugakure. Naruto tiba-tiba memutar badannya—hendak berjalan meninggalkan aku dengan Lee.

"Naruto!" sentakku memanggilnya. Dia menatapku. Aku ingin menggenggam lengannya, menahannya agar tida meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Lee. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya 'jangan-tinggalkan-aku-mohon' dengan tatapan sendu. Namun, aku tak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku sudah mengantarkanmu ke tempat penjualan makanan sesuai ucapanku tadi. Kau tinggal pilih dan beli oleh-oleh untuk Ibumu. Lagipula aku sudah di tunggu teman-temanku," ucap Naruto panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya dia melambai padaku dan melangkah meninggalkanku.

Sukses, lambaian tangannya itu menambah doronganku untuk ingin menangis. Untuk menahannya, aku hanya mengulas senyum terpaksa. Aku memilih makanan dengan lesu dan sama sekali tak berminat. Aku pun hanya mengambil sembarang makanan dan ingin kembali ke pelataran bus. Namun Lee ngotot ingin mengikutiku kemana pun meski aku sudah melarangnya.

Jujur saja, aku ingin meledak dan menyerapahi Lee. Namun aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Berusaha memikirkan bagaimana melakukan penolakan terhadap Lee agar tak menyakitinya. Tetapi sepertinya Lee kurang cerdas untuk menangkap arti gelagatku serta kata-kata halusku.

Beruntung, kulihat rombongan lelaki dari kelasku melintas. Aku dengan cerdik langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan bertanya di mana rombongan yang perempuan. Mereka segera berkata padaku bahwa yang lainnya sedang berwisata di goa pelangi—goa yang merefleksikan cahaya mentari hingga di dalam goa tersebut berwarna-warni.

"Lee! Aku pergi menyusul teman-temanku, ya!" ucapku girang. Lalu aku berlari mencari tempat agak sepi untuk menelpon—memastikan posisi temanku di mana. Sialnya, telponku tak kunjung diangkat. Hati-hati, aku melangkah sembari melihat kiri kanan—memastikan Lee tidak mengikutiku. Ketika ada seorang perempuan paruh baya lewat, aku segera bertanya padanya.

"Oh, goa pelangi ada di bawah. Kau turuni jalan ini, kemudian nanti ada jalan cukup besar. Kau tinggal menyebranginya saja dan kau akan menemukannya."

Berdasarkan petunjuk itu, aku mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikan. Saat ingin menyebrang, mataku membeliak kejut karena siluet Lee sudah menungguku di sebrang jalan. Segera kututup mulutku yang ingin menjerit dan kusembunyikan kehadiranku di balik pohon. Badanku gemetar ketakutan. Hati-hati kuintip lagi Lee—syukurlah, sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku.

Kutunggu kesempatan saat Lee memunggungiku dan ketika saat itu datang, aku mengambil langkah seribu dan terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. _Crap._ Alas kaki yang kupakai ini bukan untuk di bawa berlari—_wedges_ setinggi tiga sentimeter itu membuat pergelangan dan jari kakiku terasa sakit.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh, aku berhenti dan duduk di trotoar sembari memandangi kulit jari kakiku yang mengelupas akibat bergesekan dengan aspal. Ukh, sakit. Aku melihat sekeliling dan kata 'oh-kesialanku-bertambah-aku-tersesat!'langsung terputar di otakku. Ampuuun!

Aku benar-benar gemetar ketakutan sekarang. Aku pun segera merogoh tasku mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Naruto.

_Tuuut, tuut_—**"Halo? Ada apa Sakura-**_**chan?**_**"**

"Naruto!"seruku gembira. "Kau di mana?"

"**Aku sekarang ada di sekitar Menara Zakai, kau?"** Menara Zakai adalah _icon_ kota Mizugakure.

Aku merasakan emosiku memuncak. "Kau bertanya aku di mana?! Jelas-jelas kau meninggalkanku tadi bersama Lee. Kaukejam!" semburku.

Kudengar kekehan mengejek, **"Bukankah kau senang saat bersama Lee?"**

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukainya?!"

Kudengar si sialan kuning itu tertawa keras. Puas sekali dia mengerjaiku. **"Sekarang kau masih sama dia?"**

"Tidak. Aku kabur darinya dan sekarang aku tersesat!"

"**Bwahahaha! Ya ampuuun, ngenes habis ya, pake acara tersesat segala. Bwahahaha!"**

"Berhenti mentertawaiku, bodoh! Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang—" aku berkata dengan tawa lirih bercampur dengan rasa kesal—sambil berusaha mengatur agar suaraku terdengar baik-baik saja. "Aku ... kau … benar-benar … hiks." Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung jatuh juga.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat dari seberang telpon. **"Eeehh? Kau kenapa?"**

Ditanya seperti itu, malah membuat isakanku mengeras. "Aku … benar-benar ketakutan."

"**Sudahlah Sakura-**_**chan**_**, ja-jangan menangis, jangan panik, tenang, tenang**." Suara Naruto terdengar panik. Kuakui saja, aku yang mendengarnya malah ingin tertawa—dan kata-kata penghiburan yang dilontarkannya sangat buruk. Tapi tetap, aku senang dengan usahanya.

Kuusap airmataku dan kutarik napas dalam lalu menghempaskannya. "Terima kasih Naruto, aku sudah merasa ringan."

"**Syukurlah." **Jeda sesaat.** "Aku menunggumu di sekitar Menara Zakai."**

Aku tersentak."Eeh? Kawanmu bagaimana? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Bagaimana pun, aku segan mengganggu kesenangan orang—aku kan hanya orang asing.

"**Tidak apa, kawanku bisa menunggu sebentar. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya jika kau bergabung dengan kami."**

"Benarkah? Kau tunggu?"

"**Iya. Apa kau bisa?"**

Aku tersenyum. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin dia yang menjemputku—cukup mengatakan 'aku-tak-tahu-kemana'—tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang. "Tentu saja, lagi pula Menara Zakai itu tinggi, dan terlihat dari sini," jawabku pasti sembari melirik gedung pencakar langit yang tidak begitu jauh—sepertinya—dari tempatku berdiri.

Bertandakan gedung itu, aku menelusuri jalan dan akhirnya sampai juga. Ketika kepalaku melirik was-was, suara Naruto menyentakkanku dari belakang. Membuatku terlonjak.

"Kau udah gak apa-apa?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya dan aku menurut. Ketika kulihat dari kejauhan ada sebuah siluet berambut bob, aku langsung berniat kabur, namun Naruto menahanku. Mengisyaratkanku untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Lengannya bergestur melindungi.

"Ah, bukan Lee kok," ucap Naruto memastikan. Kami pun melanjutkan langkah dan duduk di bangku taman di sekitar menara. "Hei, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita berwisata untuk senang-senang."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penghiburan itu. Naruto menyenggol sikuku agar aku menatapnya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya saat ini—tersenyum lebar. Padaku.

Sudut-sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat naik.

"Ah, ini sudah jam makan siang. Sakura-_chan_ kau membawa uang, kan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat keningku berkerut.

"Ya iyalah, _baka_." Tidak mungkin aku pergi berwisata keluar kota tanpa membawa uang.

"Maksudku, ayo kita makan siang. Bayar masing-masing."

Aku tergelak mendengar jawaban polos Naruto. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku untuk meminta traktir—hanya bercanda—acapkali Naruto mengajakku untuk pergi. "Iya-ya, bayar masing-masing."

Naruto mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku cukup terkejut dengan prilakunya yang tiba-tiba. Naruto memang pribadi yang penuh kejutan—terkadang dia bisa lembut dan terkadang dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang dingin.

"Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi. Tetaplah berada di sisiku." Naruto berkata pelan dan aku mengulas senyum tipis atas perhatiannya terhadapku—sahabatnya. Meski diam-diam itu membuat harapanku kian tumbuh.

Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan persahabatan platonik ini akan berjalan.

**-TBC-**

**Caca's Note**

WHAT A FREAK FANFIC! LOL! XD

Jujur ya, yang waktu main di pantai itu pengalaman saya (curcol) (kecuali scene romantis NS murni dari otak saya sendiri) dengan sedikit penyocokan karakter agar IC (eh, udah cukup IC gak sih? Soalnya dah lama banget gak nulis NaruSaku)

Wkwkwkwkw, selama sma ini, hidup saya merasa bagai sinetron dah. Wkwkwkwk.

Maaf ya buat penggemar Lee, gak ada niat nge-bash Lee kok di sini. Saya suka Lee XD Saya nyoba buat Lee sedikit annoying di sini (di manganya awal-awalnya juga gitu kan? Ngajak Sakura kencan sampe acara mau 'muach-muach' segala, wkwkwkwk)

Mind to review? :3


End file.
